Honda
|years= – , – , – , –present |founder=Soichiro Honda |staff=Soichiro Honda Gil de Ferran Ross Brawn Nick Fry |drivers= Ronnie Bucknum Richie Ginther John Surtees Jenson Button Rubens Barrichello |races=88 |wins=3 |poles=2 |fastestlaps=2 |points=154 |cchampionships=0 |dchampionships=0 |firstrace=1964 German Grand Prix |lastrace=2008 Brazilian Grand Prix |firstwin=1965 Mexican Grand Prix |lastwin=2006 Hungarian Grand Prix}} Honda was a former Formula One constructor who competed from to and again from to . Since , they returned to the sport as an engine supplier, currently supplying . They were initially going to supply for , but the Sauber team abandoned those plans on 27 July 2017. On 15 September 2017, Honda and McLaren announced their plans to split at the end of the 2017 season, but that Honda will still play a part in 2018, supplying engines to . History Honda were set to make their début at the 1964 Belgian Grand Prix, but the team's car, the Honda RA271, was not ready to make it in time. The car eventually went ready for the 1964 German Grand Prix, with Ronnie Bucknum entering it. He finished 13th in the first race for Honda. At the end of , Honda withdrew from the sport due to the fatal crash of Jo Schlesser at the 1968 French Grand Prix. Honda returned to F1 in as an engine supplier for the Spirit Racing team. The RA163E turbo engine was unreliable, retiring from three races. At the end of the season at the 1983 South African Grand Prix, the team supplied Honda engines. Keke Rosberg finished fifth, meanwhile Jacques Laffite retired after spinning off. Honda supplied Williams from to , from to and from to , winning a total of six constructor titles. Honda dropped out from the sport again at the end of . In 1998, Honda announced their return to Formula One after 5 years of absence. Honda considered an entry as a constructor on their return, but the project was abandoned in following the death of Harvey Postlethwaite. Honda returned as an engine supplier in , supplying the team. The following year, they supplied until . Honda decided that they want to focus on their partnership with BAR from to , until Honda completely took over the team in . Due to the global economic crisis, Honda quit from Formula One at the end of the season, and the team was sold and formed as Brawn GP. In 2013, Honda announced that they will return to Formula One, and they also announced that from they will supply McLaren. The 2015 season was a miserable year for the team, as the RA615H engine was very slow and unreliable compared to all other teams, leaving them ninth in the Constructors' Championship. The season was a major improvement for the team, with the RA616H engine being far better than its predecessor. But again in the Honda engine was again slow and unreliable as it was in 2015. Key Personnel Team Principals *Soichiro Honda (1964–1968) *Gil de Ferran (2006–2007) *Ross Brawn (2008) Technical Directors *Yoshio Nakumara (1964–1968) *Shoichi Sano (1964–1968) *Geoff Willis (2006) *Shuhei Nakamoto (2006–2008) CEO *Nick Fry (2006–2008) Chief Aerodynamicist *Geoff Willis (2006) *Loïc Bigois (2007–2008) Formula One Record As a constructor As an engine supplier Notes Quotes ''"The latest Marlboro McLaren-Honda V10 is probably the most powerful car on the track. But a V12 engine is on the way, still definately the team to beat." - ''Andrew Marriott. Eurosport. 1990 San Marino Grand Prix Build-Up. es:Honda Category:Constructors Category:Japanese Constructors Category:1964 Début Constructors Category:Honda Category:Engine Manufacturers Category:Japanese Engine Manufacturers